Si 4 heures sont une éternité, que sont 7 jours ?
by fandebones
Summary: Quand tout le monde part, et surtout Booth...qu'advient-il d'une certaine anthropologue ? OS triste avec possibilité de suite  Venez lire !


_Bonjour !_

_Juste un petit OS, comme ça...plutôt triste, je préviens._

_Parce que ceux qu'on aime nous manquent quand ils ne sont pas là..._

* * *

><p><span>Une semaine : une éternité lorsque les êtres qui vous sont chers sont loin de vous<span>

_«Je pars ce soir pour le Vermont passer la semaine avec mon fils. Je serai de retour lundi prochain à la première heure. Bon week-end Bones.»_

Ça avait été les dernières phrases que Booth lui avait adressées avant de partir, de tourner au coin de ce même couloir qui menait vers la sortie de l'Institut.

_«Ma chérie ? Je vais passer une semaine avec Hodgins dans sa villa à Miami. Passe un bon week-end !»_

Ça avait été les dernières phrases qu'Angela lui avait dites avant de partir avec Hodgins vers leur voiture, garée au parking.

_«Tempérance ? Je vais passer le week-end chez Russ et Amy. Je reviens lundi. Bon week-end ma puce !»_

C'étaient les dernières phrases que Max avait prononcées avant de sortir de l'appartement de Brennan, son sac sur l'épaule, avant de partir.

_«Docteur Brennan ? Je vais partir quelques jours dans le Mariland pour voir ma famille. Je vous confie le Jefferson jusqu'à jeudi prochain.»_

Ces phrases avaient été les dernières qu'avait prononcées Camille avant de disparaître par la porte du bureau de l'anthropologue.

_«Euh...docteur Brennan ? Je suis...je souhaiterais prendre quelques jours pour aller voir ma famille dans le Michigan. [...] Merci, docteur Brennan. Bon week-end et...à lundi.»_

Les dernières phrases de Zach avant de repartir vers le vestiaire des hommes.

Et voilà. Ils étaient partis. Tous. Tous ceux qui lui étaient chers étaient partis. Et elle ressentait ça comme un abandon. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée, mais pourtant elle le ressentait comme si c'était le cas. Elle se sentait trahie, au plus profond d'elle-même, même si elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour ça. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux la piquer, les larmes lui monter aux yeux, son cœur se déchirer, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait tenté de remédier à ça ; des heures durant, elle avait identifié des cadavres, rédigé des rapports, fait des analyses, tenté des expériences, fait des tests, elle avait même écrit des pages de son roman, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien n'était parvenu à enlever de son esprit cette douleur, cette souffrance, cette pensée. Elle était donc depuis une heure à présent assise à son bureau, les bras croisés, les épaules tressaillantes, le souffle haletant, le visage caché, les manches humides. Elle sanglotait, encore et encore, sur la perte qui n'en était même pas une de ces êtres chers, à cause de la peine et de la douleur que lui causaient tous ces départs.

Elle n'avait jamais pleuré quand l'un d'eux partait en week-end ou en voyage, ou encore lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas Booth pendant plusieurs semaines parce qu'il était sur d'autres affaires. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré lorsqu'elle-même était partie en voyage loin d'eux pour se consacrer à l'identification de cadavres d'une fosse commune au Kenya ou en Éthiopie. Elle n'avait pas autant pleuré lorsque son père était parti plus de quinze ans auparavant, et qu'il l'avait laissée toute seule avec Russ, qui l'avait lui aussi abandonnée quelques jours plus tard. Non, elle n'avait décidément pas autant pleuré à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, elle avait pleuré un peu, mais elle avait intériorisé la douleur, elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas trop pleurer et continuer à avancer.

Cette fois-ci encore, elle avait essayé de prendre sur elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas pu. C'était trop dur, trop fort, trop intense. Elle n'en pouvait plus de prendre sur elle. Elle devait exprimer toute cette peine, cette douleur qu'elle maintenait enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même depuis des années. Elle devait se libérer de tout ce mal-être qu'elle ressentait. Elle en avait besoin. Elle se souvenait d'un des principes que sa mère lui rappelait lorsque, petite, elle avait de la peine. _Ne t'empêche jamais de pleurer Tempérance, _lui disait-elle, _parce que sinon la douleur restera en toi et la fois suivante, la douleur s'ajoutera à celle que tu ressentiras alors, et la douleur s'accumulera jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus la supporter. Et là tu craqueras complètement. Tu ressentiras à nouveau toutes les peines que tu as accumulées pendant tout ce temps, mais elles seront décuplées. Alors si tu en as envie, pleure._

Mais elle n'avait jamais suivi tous les conseils de sa mère à la lettre. Toute petite déjà, lorsqu'on lui disait par exemple de ne pas s'approcher du fer à repasser parce qu'elle risquait de se brûler, elle désobéissait, non pas par simple esprit de contradiction, mais tout simplement par pure curiosité. Devenue fillette, elle n'avait pas non plus suivi les conseils de sa mère lorsque cette dernière lui disait de ne pas traîner après les cours. Elle se promenait dans les beaux rayonnages de la bibliothèque, fascinée par tous ces livres dont elle ne connaissait que le titre et qu'elle rêvait de lire. Adolescente, elle n'avait pas non plus écouté sa mère lorsque cette dernière lui disait de faire attention à bien choisir les garçons qu'elle fréquentait ; elle fréquentait ceux qui lui plaisaient, et peu importait l'avis de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami, mais elle sortait souvent avec eux.

Mais à un moment de sa vie, Tempérance Brennan avait définitivement arrêté de suivre les conseils de sa mère. Lorsque sa mère et son père avaient décidé de partir du domicile familial, lorsqu'ils avaient choisi de la laisser seule avec son frère, elle avait définitivement cessé de croire en eux et en ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Personne ne lui avait expliqué, personne ne lui avait rien dit. Russ était resté très vague, il lui avait dit que ses parents reviendraient bientôt. Mais ils n'étaient pas revenus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait passé Noël seule. Elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur ou même le courage d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et elle avait définitivement cessé de croire en ces principes que lui avaient instaurés ses parents. Elle n'y croyait plus, tout simplement.

Le retour de son père n'avait rien changé à ça. Bien sûr, elle avait pu lui pardonner avec le temps, mais cette foi en lui, en eux, n'était jamais revenue. La confiance est quelque chose de fragile, et lorsqu'on la perd, elle est très difficile à regagner.

Elle pleurait à cause de tout ce mal depuis des heures, elle en souffrait, elle était brisée par tant de douleur, qui venait du fond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais sangloté depuis que ses parents étaient partis. Jamais. Quelques fois pleuré, oui, de temps en temps, mais jamais _sangloté. _Et il y a une différence. Pleurer, c'est verser des larmes. Sangloter, c'est exactement ce que ressentait Brennan à ce moment-là. La gorge nouée, serrée comme si l'on allait étouffer, étranglé par ses propres émotions. Le souffle rapide, alors qu'on essaie juste d'aspirer un peu d'air pour continuer de respirer. Nos yeux, qui se ferment tous seuls, et leurs muscles qui se contractent. Les mille et une larmes qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de laisser couler, trop faible et anéanti pour les retenir. Et notre cœur, le siège de nos émotions, qui se déchire indéfiniment dans notre poitrine, à tel point qu'on a l'impression que ça ne finira jamais, que notre cœur est infini, qu'il ne sera jamais totalement détruit, qu'il en reste encore une partie à déchirer. Voilà ce que ressentait à ce moment-là Brennan.

Elle était seule, et personne ne l'aidait. Personne ne _pouvait_ l'aider. Ce mal, elle avait l'impression de le créer elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle tant cette impression d'être trahie par tous ces êtres qu'elle aimait ? Ils étaient partis en week-end ou en vacances, c'était leur droit, ils avaient leur vie, et ça ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir autant auparavant. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Ces quatre heures sans eux avaient été pires qu'horribles. Elles avaient été épouvantables, cauchemardesques, insupportables, désastreuses, infernales. Un véritable enfer sur Terre. Enfer d'autant plus abominable qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être.

En effet, pourquoi éprouvait-elle tout à coup tant de peine ? Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous partis à la fois ? Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était soucié de ce qu'elle ferait de son week-end ? Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était préoccupé d'elle, de ce qu'elle ressentait ? NON. Ça n'était pas pour ça, et elle le savait.

Alors pourquoi ? Ils ne lui devaient rien, ils étaient adultes, ils ne lui appartenaient pas, et elle les aimait. Elle voulait leur bonheur. Elle savait qu'ils s'amuseraient pendant leur congé, qu'ils seraient heureux, alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle tant de peine à les savoir partis loin d'elle ? Ils lui manquaient, c'était la raison de sa peine. Et elle était compréhensible. Mais...et la douleur ? D'où venait-elle ? Était-elle blessée par leur attitude, par le fait qu'ils lui avaient parlé de leurs projets à la dernière minute ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui demander si elle se sentait bien ? Parce qu'elle avait malgré tout l'impression qu'ils l'abandonnaient ? Non, ils ne l'abandonnaient pas, se répétait-elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils l'avaient promis. Ils le lui avaient promis. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Plus jamais.

La douleur, elle, n'était pas directement due à leur départ. Elle venait de toutes les années de souffrance qu'elle avait vécues et qu'elle avait gardées enfermées dans son cœur. Elle n'avait rien oublié, elle avait simplement essayé. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Chaque détail, chaque moment de mal-être repassait dans sa tête. Et à chaque nouvelle scène elle se sentait un peu plus mal encore. Comme si à chaque image on la poignardait une fois de plus en plein cœur, mais qu'elle ne mourait pas. C'était une horrible torture.

Soudain elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis, tandis qu'elle essuyait les dernières larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Sa blessure semblait petit à petit se refermer tandis que la chaleur l'enveloppait avec douceur. Finalement, sa mère avait raison. Après avoir pleuré, on se sent libéré.

Elle prit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, faisant de temps en temps une petite rechute. Elle était encore secouée par l'ouragan de douleur qu'elle venait de subir. Ses épaules arrêtèrent de trembler, son souffle reprit son rythme et sa puissance normaux. Ses yeux se détendirent de nouveau, moins lourds et gonflés.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et chercha dans la liste de contacts un nom. Booth. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à contempler la photo qu'elle avait mise de lui sur sa fiche de contact. Il souriait. Il était tellement beau quand il souriait. Elle sentit alors une vague de douceur envelopper son cœur et panser ses blessures. Elle l'imaginait près d'elle, juste derrière elle, posant une main sur son épaule en souriant. Un faible sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Elle posa le doigt sur la touche «Appeler», prête à lancer l'appel, mais quelque chose la retint. Elle regarda l'heure : 01h58 du matin. Il était décidément trop tard pour le réveiller, surtout sans motif valable. Elle l'appellerait demain, elle n'était pas pressée.

Brennan rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et se leva, prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer les traces de larmes mêlées à du mascara qui se trouvaient sur ses joues. Elle souffla une bonne fois pour se détendre et se dirigea vers les toilettes, où elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage pour décrisper ses muscles. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

_Je me demande pourquoi le fait de voir la photo de Booth me calme à ce point...j'étais vraiment mal et...rien que le fait de voir son visage m'a fait du bien...je crois qu'Angela a raison, il est plus qu'un ami pour moi. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis aussi triste qu'il soit parti. Ceci dit, je suis nulle en psychologie et de toute façon la psychologie n'est pas une science exacte. Moi je fonctionne avec des faits. Le fait que plusieurs des personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup soient parties loin de moi doit me causer de la tristesse parce que je tiens à eux. Un attachement émotionnel est source de douleur, je le sais. Et pourtant, je me suis attachée à eux. Je les ai laissés approcher alors que je savais qu'un jour ça me ferait du mal. Booth dit qu'on ne peut rien contre l'amour, qu'on ne le choisit pas mais que c'est lui qui nous choisit – ce qui est totalement irrationnel puisque l'amour n'est pas une personne, et qu'il ne peut donc pas faire des choix. Mais je n'ai jamais choisi de les aimer. C'est venu...naturellement, et ça aussi c'est irrationnel. Je me suis attachée à Booth plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, et malgré le fait que ça soit irrationnel, je pense pouvoir accepter son hypothèse. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que l'amour est toujours une source de souffrance ? Est-ce qu'il ne mène qu'à la douleur ? Et est-ce que ça veut dire que...que je l'aime ?_

Brennan mit soudain la main sur sa bouche, comme honteuse d'avoir pensé tout bas qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié pour Booth.

_Non, je ne devrais pas me poser cette question. Ça ne mènera à rien. Et puis, si jamais je l'aimais, lui ne m'aime pas, donc la situation reste la même. Allez Tempe, arrête de penser à ce bel agent du F.B.I. très mignon et...non j'ai pensé ça moi ? Ça ne va vraiment pas moi ce soir...je vais aller prendre un peu de café et je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer. Je dois être en forme demain._

* * *

><p>Booth se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il ne se sentait pas la conscience tranquille. Était-ce parce que depuis qu'il avait quitté le Jefferson il avait le sentiment qu'il avait mal agi en renonçant au dernier moment à inviter Brennan dans le Vermont, pensant qu'elle refuserait ?<p>

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil de la chambre : 02h17. Trop tard pour l'appeler, même si elle devait encore être à l'Institut. Il ne s'était même pas inquiété de savoir ce qu'elle ferait ce week-end-là. Il savait qu'Angela, Hodgins, Max, Camille et Zach seraient partis, mais il ne s'était pas demandé une seule seconde ce qu'elle ferait. Quel imbécile ! Il l'avait laissée seule là-bas à se morfondre dans ce laboratoire froid qui était devenu sa deuxième maison, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui !

Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ils étaient séparés par des centaines de kilomètres. Il devrait attendre une semaine avant de la revoir. Sauf si...

* * *

><p>Brennan posa son sac sur le canapé. Elle enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, puis alla se changer dans sa chambre. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, et ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls tandis qu'elle s'installait dans son lit, prête à passer une bonne nuit.<p>

_Booth et elle étaient chez lui, seuls. Ils parlaient, mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Soudain ils s'embrassèrent, et Brennan sourit dans son sommeil. Parker arriva par-derrière, tout content, son robot à la main. Booth ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, qui riait aux éclats. Brennan souriait de toutes ses dents devant ce merveilleux tableau. Elle se sentait enfin comme faisant partie d'une famille, de _sa _famille. Car elle avait beau le nier, Booth avait toujours été _celui _qu'elle avait voulu. Il lui avait plus dès leur première affaire, avec ses larges épaules et sa mâchoire carrée. Les années suivantes de collaboration n'avaient que contribué au renforcement du lien affectif qui les unissait. Ils étaient enfin unis dans son rêve, et elle espérait qu'ils le seraient bientôt dans la réalité._

Quatre heures, quatre minutes, quatre secondes, n'importe quelle durée paraît au moins dix fois plus longue quand les êtres qu'on aime le plus au monde sont partis loin de nous. Ils nous manquent profondément, et rien ne peut combler ce manque. On pense à eux sans cesse et, quoi qu'on fasse, on attend toujours avec impatience le moment où on les reverra. Parce que chaque seconde sans eux est une seconde où ils nous manquent. Parce qu'ils sont plus importants que tout à nos yeux. Parce qu'on a besoin d'eux. Parce qu'ils sont plus importants à nos yeux que tout le reste. Parce qu'on les aime, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voulez-vous une suite ou je le laisse comme ça ? (si jamais je fais une suite, elle ne fera pas plus de deux ou trois chapitres, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une grande histoire)<em>

_Laissez une review s'il vous plaît !_


End file.
